


Losing Concentration Skills

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [1]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Annoyed Angell, Background Case, F/M, First Impressions, First Meetings, Flack Has A Crush, Forced Partnership, Pre-Relationship, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Flack's first impressions of Angell are better than her first impressions of him.





	Losing Concentration Skills

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an oldish series I'm moving over from Livejournal, interspersing it between many fics from my current fandoms so I don't spam everyone. This particular fic was inspired by a prompt from **iluvroadrunner6** (" _Flack/Angell, green & annoyed_") and was also the answer to a prompt from **csi50** (" _first sight_ ") and was written for [**fic_variations**](http://fic-variations.dreamwidth.org/)'s October 2008 round with the prompt " _Lost_."

He didn't know what to think of her, that was for sure. All he knew was that she was pretty, she was funny, she looked good in green and she was probably going to drive him nuts on this drive.

They were outside the car they were using, looking down at a map. Normally the CSIs would go with him to question a suspect, but none of them could be pulled away from the city to go. And since his case and Detective Angell's case had ended up being the same case, Mac had asked both of them to go a little further upstate to go pick up the suspect they needed to question.

"You know, all we need to do is get back on the main road, find a gas station and ask for directions," she was saying. He snapped his thoughts back to the present and listened. "It's not that hard."

"The GPS tells me this is where we've gotta go," he said stubbornly.

"Detective Flack, it just isn't right, I'm telling you."

"You can just call me Flack, you know," he said, turning away from the map and looking at her.

"Then I guess you can call me Angell," she said with a shrug, not looking up from the map. "Anyway, since you've managed to get us lost, and you're too stubborn to read the map, any bright ideas on how we're going to get to the suspect?"

He looked at her again and ignored the dig. She really did look good in the green shirt she was wearing. It suited her. When he'd gotten a good look at her eyes, it had made them pop, in a way. He let his eyes wander on her face just a little.

"Earth to Flack!"

"Sorry, just thinking," he said. She'd looked at him then and he was starting to wonder why his mind wasn't on the case, why it had settled on _her_ and what would he need to do to get it to stop. She was a pretty new detective, but Danny liked her, said she was good and actually a really cool person. This was the first time he'd met her, and...

"Dear God, do you space out this often with everyone, or just me?" She was looking annoyed now, and if he didn't stop she was going to get angry. He didn't relish the thought of her killing him in some unknown part of upstate New York.

"Where does the map say we should go?" he asked, turning his attention back to it.

"Back to the main road, then about ten miles up. _Then_ we take a left."

He sighed. "Do you think there's a gas station around here somewhere?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Just to make sure you're right."

She nodded. "We passed one a couple of miles ago."

"Good. We'll go back there, get the directions, get me something to eat, pick the guy back and head back to the comfort of the city," he said.

"I could go for that," she said with a nod.

"Good," he said. He watched her fold the map back up and get into the passenger side of the car before he shook his head and went around to the driver's side. What the hell was going _on_ with him today? All he knew was he needed to get a grip fast or else this whole day was going to be a disaster. And he really, _really_ didn't want that.


End file.
